Last Chance
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: House and Cameron finally decide to try a relationship. But will House blow his last chance? House may be slightly OOC, it depends on what you term OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Last Chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 1

Dr. Allison Cameron pushed open the door to her boss's office, grinning excitedly. Her boss, Dr. Greg House stared up at her in amusement as he continued playing his PSP.

"What are you on and where can I get some? More meth?"

Cameron sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes and revealed a large envelope behind her back.

"_No!_ God, we're still bringing this up?"

"Not a lot else happens, so expect this to continue for a while," he commented.

Smiling slightly, she sat down opposite his desk, and held out the envelope. "Here, this is for you."

Taking it cautiously, he held it up to the light. "Naked pictures? Please say yes."

Cameron gave him an icy stare, and he nodded in defeat, opening the seal. When he saw what was inside, his eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" he exclaimed like a small child at Christmas.

Cameron beamed at his delight and nodded. "Way."

"How did you get this?!" he demanded.

"My brother Bryan is an entertainment writer in LA. He gets stuff like this for me all the time, and I asked him to do this one."

"You are _so_ getting a pay rise," House commented, staring at his gift.

"Why does Cameron get a pay rise?" complained Dr. Robert Chase as he and Dr. Eric Foreman entered House's office.

House looked up at his other two employees and raised an eyebrow. "Because she has achieved my greatest dream."

Triumphantly, he held up what had been in the envelope. It was a picture of Angelina Jolie, with _"To Dr. House. Keep up the great work, you have quite a reputation. Even in Hollywood. Love, Angelina."_ Scrawled down the bottom.

"Is it real?" asked Foreman in disbelief.

Cameron nodded and explained to the boys about her brother. "I get them all the time. It's awesome."

"So, who else have you got?" Chase asked her.

Cameron thought about it. "Uh, the cast of FRIENDS, Cameron Diaz, Julia Roberts, Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Nicole Kidman, Drew Barrymore... heaps."

"You have more than one brother, don't you?" asked Foreman.

"Yeah. Alex's the oldest, and he's in New York; then there's Bryan in LA; Sarah in Colorado; and then me," Cameron explained.

They fell silent, and then House suddenly called out, "Wilson! Check this out!"

Startled, the three employees turned to see Dr. James Wilson, House's best friend passing the office. At House's call he reluctantly turned and entered the room.

"What is it?"

House held up the picture in reply and Wilson's jaw dropped. "How on earth did you get that?"

Laughing, Cameron explained and then she, Chase and Foreman left the room to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 2

It was only a few days later, a typical Friday, when Cameron came to work carrying more bags than usual.

"Are you moving in?" House asked when he noticed them tucked under her desk.

She laughed. "No. I'm going out straight from work. I had to bring clothes to change into."

"Where are you going?" asked Chase.

Cameron poured herself and House coffee as she answered. "My best friend from high school is opening a new club here in Princeton. She's invited a bunch of friends there tonight to try it out before it opens tomorrow night. As far as I've heard, pretty much our entire graduating class will be there. It should be a great night."

"Where is this place?" Foreman enquired.

"Uh, over on Magenta St. Hey, do you guys wanna come? Skye won't mind, honestly."

"Sure, sounds fun," Foreman answered.

Chase agreed and Cameron looked over at House, who was tossing his oversized tennis ball in the air.

"House? Do you want to come?"

House shrugged casually. "Whatever. I'll bring Wilson too. He's probably looking for wife number four about now."

Cameron smiled. "Great. It starts at seven. Do you all want to meet there or go together?"

"I vote we go together," Chase replied and the others agreed.

They all worked quietly through the day, and just before six, Cameron disappeared to change. When she causally returned to the office, she didn't notice the slight gasps from the men in the room. She wore a simple black backless cocktail dress which tied up behind her neck and was low cut, but elegantly so. She had swapped her sensible heels for high heeled knee-high boots, and her long hair was pinned back in long curls down her back.

"Everyone ready?" she asked, turning to face them.

House seemed to clear his head as he looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"You look great," Wilson told her as they all headed towards the elevator.

"Thanks," she smiled, pressing the button.

When they entered the room, they were amazed at what had formerly been a warehouse. It was now a large club, with a long bar, and a stage and a huge dance floor.

"Oh my God! Allie!"

The men watched in wonder as a young black woman jumped over the bar where she had been talking to the bartender and hurried to embrace Cameron.

"Hi, Skye! How are you, dahl?" Cameron asked happily as they separated.

"Excited, stressed, you name it, I'm probably feeling it."

"Well, the place looks great."

"Thanks, hon."

"How's Aisha?" Cameron asked her friend, referring to Skye's six year old daughter.

"She's great. I'm _so_ excited about seeing everyone again. We all went to every end of the country after graduation."

"And the world," Cameron added, laughing.

"Oh yeah. Are you still in touch with Zach?"

"Yeah, emails, phone calls, letters."

"Who's Zach?" House asked her loudly.

Cameron rolled her eyes and turned to her colleagues. "Skye, these are my friends from work. Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, James Wilson and my boss, Greg House. Guys, this is my best friend Skye Carter."

"And Zach is?" House pressed.

Skye grinned. "Zach was Allie's high school boyfriend. They were together for four years until they were twenty, and then Zach's dad died and he had to go back to Ireland to look after the family business."

"He was Irish?"

Cameron nodded. "He came over to Chicago with his Mom when his parents split. He only handled the business for a year and then he sold it to go to college and became a teacher."

"And you're still in touch?" Wilson asked impressed.

"Yeah. We only broke up because we didn't want to try long-distance and I couldn't pick up and move to Ireland. We're still really close."

House only had one thought. "How damaged is he?"

Skye looked confused and Cameron glared at him. "He's not."

"Says you," he muttered.

Thankfully, Cameron was saved from answering or explaining to Skye by more people arriving. Everyone was more than willing to talk to the visitors from PPTH and Cameron seemed to be having three conversations at once. As she was introducing another person to her co-workers, a voice called out suddenly.

"OI! Lissy!"

Cameron's face lit up, and she turned to see a man standing behind her.

"Zach!" she squealed and hurried across the room. Zach spun her around in a circle as she laughed, and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded happily.

"Skye sent me an email. I thought I'd come and surprise you."

Cameron just laughed and hugged him again, leading him over to the PPTH table. "Guys, this is Zach. Zach, this is Chase, Foreman, Wilson and House."

Zach shook hands with them all, beaming. "It's great to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you all."

House raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, Allie tells me everything," Zach said cheerfully. Cameron nudged him in the side.

"Not _everything_!"

He frowned at her. "Really? You've been holding out on me, Al? That's okay babe, I can get them to fill me in."

Cameron laughed at him and rolled her eyes. "This is why I missed you."

"You missed me? I couldn't tell by the constant email, and the Christmas cards, birthday cards and phone calls," he teased.

At first, House and the others had a slight difficulty understanding some of his Irish slang, but they found him to be charming, funny and, as he had said, he knew everything.

"Define everything." House challenged him.

Zach looked them all straight in the eye, after checking Cameron was busy talking to another friend.

"She slept with Chase; fought with Foreman over that article; told Wilson about Joe; and I know what _really_ happened on the Date."

Chase looked embarrassed, Foreman looked sheepish, House was still mulling over who Joe could be, and Wilson looked impressed.

"You know what happened on the Date? Even we don't know what happened on the Date!"

"Why does everyone say it with a capital D?" House complained, but he felt uneasy. Because he, of course, knew what the Irishman was referring to.

_You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged. _

Uncomfortably, he looked away and found himself watching Cameron, wondering just how it had been said when Zach found out. Wilson tried to get detail out of Zach about what he knew, but all Zach would say was that it didn't go as expected.

"That means House was an ass," Wilson said furiously, glaring at his friend.

House rolled his eyes and stood up, moving away to get more food. When he was gone, Zach hesitated and lowered his voice.

"He told Allie that she didn't love, she needs. And she was only dating House because he was damaged, and that's why she married her husband, because he was dying."

Wilson and Foreman's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're joking?" Foreman begged.

Zach shook his head. "I wish. I got a phone call at three in the morning, Allison crying her heart out. I was _this_ close to coming over here to kick his ass, but Allie wouldn't let me."

"I would've," Wilson said angrily.

"Yeah, well. What I told you was me paraphrasing. And I spent a hour convincing her that he was wrong."

"She believed him?" Chase said in shock.

"She thought he had a valid point," Zach replied.

"Hey, guys. What the goss?" Cameron asked cheerfully returning to the group, House just behind her.

Zach shot her a grin. "I was about to tell these guys the story of the senior picnic."

Cameron laughed. "That was wild."

"That was the day that Ben groped Miss Lucas, wasn't it?" he reflected.

Cameron nodded and explained to the others. "We had this senior class picnic at Lake Michigan and we had two teachers supervising. Our year co-ordinator, Mrs. Langstrom and this young teacher, Miss Lucas and it was her first year teaching. Well, Miss Lucas goes swimming, and Ben, the captain of the football team thought she was Chloe, his girlfriend at the time and grabbed her ass. It was the biggest gossip for weeks!"

"Ben got suspended for six games, and costs us the chance to go to state."

"Yeah, so you all go round and harass him in the middle of the night after you lost," Cameron chimed in, rolling her eyes.

House looked impressed. "God, your school sounds better than _The OC_!"

Cameron laughed. "Then, you'd _have_ to be Ryan!" she grinned to Zach.

"And who does that make you? Marissa?"

"Oh god, I guess so. But I was _never_ as melodramatic as Marissa. I only watched the first season, then gave up because every episode gave me an urge to slap that girl," Cameron giggled, shaking her head.

Skye came hurrying up to them. "Hey, the band just got here _finally!_ They had a flat tire. But they're gonna set up and we're gonna have karaoke. You guys in?"

Zach agreed happily, but Cameron shook her head. "I don't think so. It's been a long time, Skye."

Zach poked her in the shoulder. "Come on, Allie. That's not the girl I fell in love with!"

"No," Cameron laughed. "It's the boring doctor I've become!"

"Well, I'm up for it!" Zach grinned to Skye.

The karaoke was a big success. Zach had everyone laughing and cheering with his performance of _Greased Lightning'_ from _Grease_; and even Chase, tone-deaf as he was, got up and sang a Jimmy Barnes classic _Working Class man_. Towards the end, Skye came and sat next to Cameron, asking her up.

"Allie come on, you're like the queen of karaoke!" Skye begged. "Everyone's asking me if you're gonna sing, because you have the best voice!"

House scoffed and Cameron, Zach and Skye all turned to him.

"What?" Cameron demanded.

"I really doubt you can sing! Look, I'm a musician. And the thing about musicians is we have a sixth sense. We can tell if people have musical abilities."

Skye and Zach looked unimpressed, but Cameron smiled. "Do you wanna bet?"

Eyes narrowed, House took the challenge. "A hundred bucks."

"Deal."

She got up and headed up to the stage with Skye, their heads deep in conversation. When Skye announced that Allison Cameron would be next, singing _Orange Colored Sky_, cheers and catcalls erupted, led by Zach, Wilson and Foreman.

The music started and the crowd quietened.

"_I was walking along,_

_Minding my business_

_When out of an orange colored sky._

_Flash! Bam! Alakazam!_

_Wonderful you came by."_

Her voice was sweet and beautiful and she was entirely comfortable on stage and in tune with the music, seeming to become one of the band. House was speechless, and he knew he was out a hundred bucks.

"_I was humming a tune,_

_Drinking in sunshine._

_When out of that orange colored view,_

_Wham! Bam! Alakazam!_

_I got a look at you._

_One look and I yelled timber,_

_Watch out for flying glass._

'_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out_

_I went into a spin and I started to shout_

_I've been hit, this is it, this is it!_

_I was walking along_

_Minding my business_

_When love came and hit me in the eye_

_Wham! Bam! Alakazam!_

_Out of an Orange Colored Sky."_

House sneaked a glance at the others. Wilson and Foreman were smiling, and Chase seemed impressed.

"_Well, one look and I yelled timber,_

_Watch out for flying glass._

'_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out_

_I went into a spin and I started to shout_

_I've been hit, this is it, this is it!_

_I was walking along_

_Minding my business_

'_Till love came and hit me in the eye_

_Flash! Bam! Alakazam!_

_Out of an Orange Colored, Purple Striped, Really Green polka dot sky!_

_Flash! Bam! Alakazam! And goodbye!"_

She held her notes perfectly, in a way that left House with goosebumps. The room filled with cheers as the song finished, Cameron curtseyed shyly and returned to the table where she stood with her hand out in front of House, looking at him expectantly and smiling.

"Hundred bucks. Cough up."

He glowered and handed over the money, which she pocketed gleefully. "Thanks, House. I was just thinking this morning I needed a new pair of shoes!"

Skye came to sit with them, and smiled at her friends.

"Allie, remember the senior talent quest?"

Cameron laughed and blushed as she nodded and House looked to Skye for answers. "Allie sang this gorgeous song she wrote for Zach. The entire audience was in tears!"

"It was perfect," Zach said sincerely.

"I don't even know where it is now," Cameron mused thoughtfully.

"Zach and Allie had the perfect relationship," Skye grinned. "We were taking bets on how soon they'd get married and everything. Zach worshipped the ground she walked on!"

"I still do," Zach smiled softly, kissing her cheek. Cameron blushed, but beamed up at him. It was another half an hour, before Skye got up on stage and took the microphone.

"Hey, everyone welcome to _Fiesta!_ I hope everyone's having a great night but it's not over yet. If you'll all follow me, I have a surprise."

Curiously, the room rose and headed the way Skye was pointing. Skye directed them up onto the roof, and Cameron gasped when she entered. Skye had transformed the flat roof into a garden for the night. There were fairy lights galore and a large pool.

"Wow, Skye! This is great!" Zach commented, amazed.

She shrugged. "Me and Aisha are living above the club, and she wanted a pool. It's such a nice night, I thought we may as well enjoy it."

Soon the dancing began, and Cameron danced with everyone.

"When we'd been dating for... probably two and a half months, and there was the Winter Snowflake dance," Zach began, telling the group as Cameron danced with a friend.

"Allie sat me down and told me I had to remember three things while we were going out. The first was that if I hurt her, she had two brothers and a dad who would hurt me. I already knew that because her Dad, Alex and Bryan had all warned me that I had to prove myself worthy of dating her, because I was kind of a jerk. I got in a lot of trouble.

The second was that there were a lot of dances, and she loved to dance and wasn't going to turn everyone down just to sit on the sidelines with me, because I sure as hell wasn't gonna dance every dance.

The third was that she had a lot of friends, both male and female and she wasn't going to ditch her guy friends if I didn't like that fact."

Wilson laughed. "I always wondered how she could be so comfortable hanging out in a group as the only girl."

Zach chuckled. "Yeah. Allie's one in a million."

It wasn't long after before Zach and his old friend, Pete began to pretend to try and throw one another in the pool. Cameron simply picked up a broom that was lying nearby and used it to push the both of them into the water.

"Is it cold?" she grinned innocently as the men surfaced and glared at her.

Zach responded by splashing her and she squealed, jumping back.

"It's alright actually," Pete answered, laughing. "For February."

"Jump in, Allie!" Zach persuaded.

"No way!" she giggled.

"Come on, prove you're still the girl I fell in love with!" he called, grinning.

Cameron smiled slightly and unzipped her long boots, throwing them to the side and jumping into the pool in her cocktail dress. When she surfaced, gasping from the cold, she caught a glimpse of her co-workers surprised expressions before Zach dunked her under and she challenged him to a race from one end to the other.

After beating him easily and then victoriously dunking him under, she breathlessly sat up on the edge and he joined her, his suit just as dripping as her dress that now clung to her more than ever.

"Well, at least we're giving House something to look at," he grinned.

Cameron frowned, laughing. "What?"

"Allie, he's into you," her ex-boyfriend said easily.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. He's made that so clear."

"Al, come on! Remember when my way of telling you I thought you were hot was repeatedly borrowing your pen every ten minutes? Or your eraser? Or ruler? Or when I flicked bits of eraser at your back with a rubber band? On our first date I threw half my popcorn at you!"

She laughed remembering. "We almost got thrown out of the theatre!"

"Yeah, so you get my point?"

"That because he's an ass to me, he must really like me? I asked him that once. No dice."

She lay back, her legs still in the water and he lay beside her.

"Do you ever regret breaking up with me?" she asked him quietly.

Zach smiled softly and took her hand. "Every day. I know it had to happen for a reason, because if we hadn't, you wouldn't have met or married Ryan or met House... but this is not how I thought my life would be when I was seventeen."

Cameron nodded. "I know. Me either. But I'm glad we're best friends now."

"I know. Hey, maybe I should go talk to House. See if he does like you?" Zach suggested.

Cameron giggled. "Great. My ex-boyfriend is playing matchmaker between me and my boss."

"Oh, Allie. I am _so_ much more than an ex-boyfriend. I'm your best friend, your pen pal, your first love and the person who wants you to be happy more than anything else."

"Yeah ok. But are you happy?"

Zach smiled. "Yeah. I love my job, and I have a great life."

"No girlfriend," she said pointedly.

"No serious girlfriend," he corrected. "Not yet anyway."

To avoid her look of interest, he slipped off the edge back into the water and swam away, kicking his legs above the water to splash her, making her laugh.

Zach climbed out of the water and accepting a towel off Skye, who was on her way over to Cameron; he headed to where House was sitting alone with a beer in the corner.

"Wish I'd been more prepared for a swim," he laughed sitting next to him. "But now it definitely feels like high school again."

House smiled politely and turned to Zach brusquely. "You're still in love with her."

Zach nodded with no hesitation. "Yeah. I always will be, and I know she still loves me. But that hasn't stopped her falling for you."

"Yeah, I gotta thank you for telling Wilson and Foreman about the date. They cornered me to give the riot act for something I said two years ago."

"Do you regret saying it?"

House sighed. "Yes. I regretted it the minute I said it. So what?"

"So, if you feel something for her. Something genuine, go for it. You won't regret it."

The party broke up just after midnight. Zach and Cameron made plans for dinner the next night before he returned to Ireland, and she made lunch plans with a bunch of friends. They hung around so Cameron could day goodbye to Skye, then headed out the door. Cameron's dress was still damp, and her hair still dripped and she stopped to wring it out on the pavement.

"That was a different side of you I never thought existed," Foreman commented as they walked to the cars, and Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, blame Zach."

"Hey Cameron? Give me a ride home?" House asked her as they walked.

She glanced at him sideways and nodded. "Sure. 'Night guys!" she called as they reached her car.

"Bye-bye," House said to Wilson, who looked slightly confused as to why his friend had asked Cameron for a ride, but didn't say anything.

Cameron drove in silence to House's townhouse, and when they pulled up, he nervously invited her in for coffee. She agreed taken aback, and shut off the engine.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked her uncomfortably.

"Uh, spending most of it with Zach before he leaves. This is the first time I've seen him since my wedding, so yeah... lots of catching up to do. There's only so much you can say in a letter, you know?"

"When's he fly out?"

"Sunday morning."

"So, what are you doing Sunday night?"

Cameron frowned. "Nothing, probably. Why?"

House shrugged. "Just wondered. Do you think you might want to go see a movie or something?"

Cameron bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Yeah, okay."

House nodded, staring at his hands. "Okay."

Cameron finished her coffee and stood up. "I should go. Get out of this dress before I catch pneumonia."

House stood too. "Yeah, right. Sure. So, I'll pick you up at six on Sunday night?"

"Sure. Thanks for the coffee. See you then."

She left, and House groaned, collapsing onto the couch and burying his face in his hands.

"Real smooth, Greg," he said to himself. "This is why you're still single, _idiot_!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 3

While House spent all of his Saturday watching television and trying to settle his nerves over the ever-fast approaching Sunday night; Cameron spent the morning shopping with Zach, Skye and Aisha. She had lunch with friends, and then dinner and a _Will & Grace_ marathon with Zach. Sunday morning she met Zach, Skye and Aisha for breakfast, then she drove Zach to the airport in silence.

"I'm gonna miss you, Lissy," he said quietly hugging her.

Cameron held back tears with difficulty. "Yeah, me too. Make sure you call me or something so I know you got home ok."

"Yes, Mom," he teased. "Don't worry. I'll call to find out how the date goes."

Cameron laughed. "If it goes as well as the last one went, I'll be calling you."

They announced his flight, and he hugged her again, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Allie."

She nodded. "I love you too. Have a safe flight."

"I will. Enjoy tonight. Don't compare it to last time. You're both different people now," Zach ordered gently, then turned and walked away.

Cameron drove home and did some housework, then read for a while. Without Zach or her friends to distract her, she could no longer hide her nerves. Finally, she dressed in her new black skinny leg jeans, and a beautiful red lacy top that Skye had found for her whilst shopping. She wore her ankle boots and pulled her hair into a simple ponytail.

"You look nice," House told her awkwardly when she opened the door to his knock just past seven.

"Thanks, so do you," she replied. And he did. He wore jeans with a dark T-shirt and his bike jacket over it, and she suspected he had even brushed his hair. 

Cameron silently praised herself for her choice to wear pants when they got outside and he handed her a helmet for his bike.

House's stomach tingled as she got on behind him and slipped her hands around his waist, then he shook his head and started the engine. They had no trouble picking a movie at the theatre, and they watched it in silence.

"So, Zach got off alright?" he asked as they sat in a diner afterwards having coffee.

Cameron smiled fondly and nodded. "Yeah, he did. It was so good to see him. I'm not exactly a social butterfly, so it was good to get out."

House was interested now. "Do you have a lot of friends here? In New Jersey, I mean."

Cameron shrugged. "I have Skye now, and there's a really nice couple in my building I go out with sometimes, but most of my friends I keep in touch with through email, because we all live so far apart."

"It's nice... that you're still close to everyone. I'm in touch with no one from high school, and about three people from med school. But then, I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity."

Cameron laughed knowingly. "I'm only in touch with two people from college and med school. One was my roommate, and the other was my husband's best friend."

"What was his name?" House asked suddenly.

"My husband or his best friend?"

"Both."

"Ryan was my husband, and Joe was his best friend."

House recalled what Zach had said at the club to Wilson. "What's the story with you and Joe? Zach and Wilson mentioned something at the club."

Cameron blushed and stared at the table. "Uh, towards the end... we were spending a lot of time together. He was my rock. I had my family and friends 

and stuff, but they were back in Chicago and Ireland, and god knows where else. Joe and I would go for walks and try and escape it all."

House understood what she was getting to. "You fell in love with him."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Did anything ever happen between you?"

"No. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

House nodded and refrained from rolling his eyes with difficulty. _'Typical Cameron,'_ he thought.

"So where is Joe now?"

"Uh, Boston. He and his wife Nancy, they named their son Ryan. I'm his godmother. He's the most gorgeous little boy. He'll be four in October."

House nodded and Cameron took a sip of coffee. When he dropped her off at home, he graciously walked her up to her door and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun," she said sincerely, digging her keys out of her purse.

House nodded, tapping his cane on the ground uncertainly. "So... work tomorrow."

She gave him a strange look. "Yep."

"Do... you wanna have lunch? At a place that serves decent food, I mean."

Cameron smiled. "Ok, yeah."

House smiled faintly. "Ok, then. I'll probably be in late."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," she giggled.

House acknowledged her remark and turned to leave.

"House!"

He twisted around to face her, and she walked up to him and kissed his cheek gently. "See you tomorrow," she said blushing, then opened her door.

House, frozen momentarily, thought about what had just happened and smiled as he headed downstairs. Zach called Cameron ten minutes after she got home, and she seemed to be surprised by how well it had gone. She dressed with special care the next morning, finally settling on a black fitted pantsuit she had gotten from her sister for Christmas the year before, and wore an simple deep blue turtleneck top under the jacket.

"Hey guys! Have a good weekend?" she asked Chase and Foreman brightly as she entered the office.

Chase moaned. "I think I'm still hung over from Friday night."

Cameron and Foreman laughed. "I should have warned you about Skye's cocktails before we went," she grinned at him.

Foreman shook his head. "No way, it's his own fault."

Cameron chuckled and started the coffeemaker as she always did. As she waited for it to finish, she became aware of Chase and Foreman watching her cautiously.

"Hey, Cam?" Foreman said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Zach told us what House said to you on that date."

Cameron whirled around to face them and sighed, leaning against the counter. "Oh, that explains it. That boy always had a big mouth."

Chase and Foreman exchanged a glance. "Well, we just wanted to say that he's an ass. None of that stuff is true."

"And if you'd told us this when it happened, we would've kicked his ass. And that 'we' includes Wilson," Chase added.

Cameron smiled faintly. "Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it."

Foreman squeezed her gently and Chase awkwardly followed suit. They were already hard at work when House causally strolled into the office just after ten. Cameron put down her papers, and handed House his coffee, mail and messages.

"Thanks," he said ineptly.

She smiled as though nothing had changed. "No worries."

At a quarter to twelve, House cautiously glanced into the conference room. Chase was down in the clinic, Foreman was reading a book and Cameron was on the computer, answering emails. House sighed, knowing there was no chance he could leave with Cameron while Foreman in the room. Leaving his office, he went next door to Wilson's office and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. Wilson didn't look up, simply continued his paperwork.

"Are you gonna give me the cold shoulder forever?" House asked his friend.

Wilson looked up and glared at his friend. "House, you told Cameron she didn't love her husband! You made her doubt her own feelings for her husband, and for you! You basically told her she was incapable of loving someone!"

"Ok, yes. But... this is something tricky that Zach obviously didn't mention. _It was two years ago!_ Cameron's over it, why don't you follow her example?"

"Because I didn't know about it two years ago."

House sighed and twirled his cane around between his fingers. "I need your help."

"Apologising to Cameron? Sure. Anything else, don't push your luck."

"I need you to get Foreman out of the room so that Cameron and I can leave."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "_What?"_

House rolled his eyes. "I- asked Cameron to lunch. But we can't leave because Foreman's in the room, and he'll say something. I'm trying to do this, _without_ the entire hospital knowing."

Wilson was grinning. "Like a date?"

House groaned. "What is this? Sixth grade? I don't know. I guess you could call it a date. Look, are you gonna help me or not?"

Wilson was chuckling as he rose from his chair. "Sure. I'll ask him for a consult or something. On one condition."

"What?"

"I want details later."

House opened his mouth to protest, but gave in. "Whatever."

He returned to his office and picked up his helmet as Wilson casually entered the conference room and asked Foreman for a consult in his office. Foreman readily agreed, and once he left, House entered the room and looked down at Cameron.

"Ready for lunch?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep."

House tried to look inconspicuous as the two headed out of the hospital and went over to House's bike. He drove them to a quiet restaurant only fifteen minutes from the hospital and they ordered quickly.

"So, maybe we should talk," House began uneasily when the food arrived.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, probably."

He took a deep breath and picked at his salad. "I- I don't know where this is headed. But I've had... worse experiences hanging out with people than I had last night, so that seems to be a good sign."

Cameron hid a grin. "So, that's your subtle way of telling me..."

"That I would like us to keep...hanging out."

"You mean dating," she said bluntly.

"Yes," House answered, smiling briefly.

Cameron took a sip of wine and nodded. "I would too. But.. I have to say this. You're still my boss. I don't want to jump head on into things and then have it end up a disaster zone. Because I still like my job."

"So, you're subtly telling me you want to take things slow," House clarified.

"Yes," she said cautiously.

"That's probably a smart idea."

They made small talk as they ate, and then House directed her outside. She watched as he slipped his cane into the holder on the bike, and suddenly paused. House revolved to face her and leaned towards her, kissing her on the lips.

"Is that too fast?" he asked hesitantly, pulling apart to study her face.

She grinned and shook her head. "No."

He grinned too. "Good."

He kissed her again before getting on the bike and she climbed up behind him, still beaming.

"So, how'd it go?" Wilson asked House, turning up on his doorstep that night with beer and pizza.

House grimaced and reluctantly let his friend inside. "How can you tell?"

"Well, were there any awkward silences?"

"No. There were some silences though."

"Are you gonna go out again?"

"I'm taking her to dinner Friday night."

"Did you kiss her?" Wilson asked grinning.

House painfully nodded shortly and Wilson gaped at him in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. What, jealous?"

"How was it?"

House paused. "It was... Cameron."

Wilson smiled. "Okay. So, what now?"

"Now... we're taking it slow. So no blabbing to nurses or patients, understood Jimmy?"

"Don't worry. Just do me favour? Don't break her heart."

House rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

A/N- hey guys, hope you're liking it. Please feel free to contribute constructive criticism. Also, in this chapter, there's a part where Cameron speaks French. I have written the French normally, followed by an English translation in italics.

Also, I don't actually speak French, I just always wanted to put it in a story, so if it's wrong, forgive me 

CHAPTER 4

House and Cameron were both slowly easing slowly into what House supposed was a relationship, and still managing to keep it discreet. After two weeks, House confessed that Wilson knew, to which Cameron laughed. "That's fine. I expected you to tell Wilson, anyway. Besides, Zach knows too."

They were only a week off a month when House rang Cameron one night at home.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She smiled to hear his voice. "Watching _Family Guy_ and eating ice-cream. You?"

"Watching football."

"So, what's up?"

"Just rang to talk."

Cameron laughed. "Right. We saw each other a few hours ago at work. Besides, you never ring _just to talk_. What's going on?"

House sighed heavily into the receiver just to annoy her before answering. "You know that benefit thing next week?"

"Yeah," Cameron said slowly.

An important French doctor was coming over to look at PPTH's teaching facilities and Cuddy was throwing a ball to not only welcome the doctor and his son, but to raise money for a new wing in the doctors name. Cameron had bought a new gown made by a French designer especially for the night.

"Do you wanna go?"

"I am going." Cameron teased, pretending to misunderstand.

"I meant with me," House clarified.

"_Oh!_ Sure, I'd love to. Not the bike, right?"

"No, not the bike. Although that would be interesting."

"_House!_"

"Ok, ok. So, it's date?"

"It's a date."

"Cool. See ya tomorrow," House chirped and hung up the phone.

The day of the benefit, Cameron only worked the morning, leaving at lunch time to get her hair done. The dark curls were piled on top of her head, tendrils framing her face. Her dress was floor length and very elegantly styled with a low square neckline, hugging her figure and made of deep emerald green silk. When House let himself in that night and she emerged from the bedroom, she was pleased to see him speechless.

"Is it okay?" she asked anxiously, turning on the spot and allowing the material to swirl around her legs.

"It's... perfect," House said quietly. She smiled appreciatively and picked up her clutch.

"Thanks. Come on, we'll be late."

Cameron attracted many glances when they entered the room, from both males and females. They met a harassed looking Cuddy crossing the room with Wilson and she stopped to talk.

"House, I want you to come and meet Docteur de Morigny, and his son."

"How's it going?" Cameron asked her.

Cuddy sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Everything's great, except that Docteur de Morigny doesn't speak any English and his son is serving as interpreter."

Cameron smiled sympathetically. "You mind if I meet him too?"

"Not at all. You can balance out any rudeness House spouts out."

House pretended to be insulted as Cuddy led them across the room.

"Docteur Henri de Morigny, and Monsieur Pierre de Morigny, may I present Dr. Greg House, Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Allison Cameron."

Pierre nodded his head graciously and began to interpret for his father, and then Cameron spoke up.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dr. De Morigny. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses au sujet de votre recherche avec le lupus," _It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. De Morigny. I've heard a lot of things about your research with lupus_ she said in fluent French, shaking his hand. Cuddy, Wilson and House all stared at her in shock.

Doctor de Morigny's face lit up at the sound of someone speaking in French.

"Merci, jeune dame. Une belle femme vous aiment un docteur. Si vous étiez en France, vous seriez un modèle estimé. Votre visage dans chaque magasin et fenêtre!" _Thank you, young lady. A beautiful woman like you a doctor. If you were in France, you would be a prized model. Your face in every magazine and window!_

Cameron blushed and laughed. "Merci monsieur. Je ne pense pas que le style de vie d'un modèle m'adapterait cependant. J'aime la nourriture industrielle trop!"_ Thank you, sir. I don't think a model's lifestyle would suit me though. I like junk food too much!_

"Et comment venez-vous pour parler français tellement bien?" _And how did you come to speak French so well?_

"J'ai étudié le français pendant trois années dans le lycée. J'ai étudié pendant mon année d'étudiant en deuxième année de l'université à Paris." she replied. _I _

_studied French for three years in high school. I studied for my sophomore year of college in Paris._

"Notre gain est un beau disciple comme vous-même. Votre robe, je crois, suis français?" _Our gain is a beautiful scholar like yourself. Your gown, I believe is French?_

"Oui. Solange de Borne." _Yes. Solange de Borne._

"Beau. Mon épouse est tout à fait la cliente expérimentée de concepteur. Quel champ êtes-vous dedans, Dr. Cameron?" _Beautiful. My wife is quite the experienced designer shopper. What field are you in, Dr. Cameron?_

"Immunologie." _Immunology._

At last, House thought listening to the foreign language. A word the same in any language.

"Merveilleux. Pouvez-vous me permettre de vous escorter à la table dinante, Madame ? Vous devez me dire tout au sujet de votre temps à Paris." _Wonderful. May you allow me to escort you to the dining table, Madame? You must tell me all about your time in Paris._

"Je serais honoré," _I'd be honoured_, Cameron smiled politely, and took his offered arm.

"What's going on?" House asked Pierre in bewilderment, who smiled.

"Apparently, my father is much charmed with your Dr. Cameron. He is escorting her to dinner to discuss her time in Paris during her college studies," Pierre explained to them.

House, Wilson and Cuddy exchanged impressed looks as they followed them to the table. It cannot be said that they understood most of the conversation at dinner. Chase, who spoke a little French, though not fluently, whispered to House, Wilson, Cuddy and Foreman in an undertone that Docteur de Morigny was discussing art and literature with Cameron, and had already claimed the first dance for the evening.

Sure enough, when the music started, de Morigny rose and offered a hand to Cameron, who accepted.

"Who knew she could speak French?" House said to Wilson as they sat watching them dance.

Wilson chuckled. "You should. You're the one sleeping with her."

House paused and took a sip of his drink. Wilson gasped. "Wait, you're _not_ sleeping with her?"

House shrugged. "I told you. We're taking it slow."

"It's been a month. Are you still dating?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all."

When the dance was over, and de Morigny was dancing with a board member, giving Cameron the chance to return to the table, it was to find everyone staring at her in amazement.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"That is amazing!" Wilson cried. "When did you learn fluent French?"

"Uh, high school. Three years. I spent half my sophomore year of college studying in Paris," Cameron explained.

Cuddy squeezed her hand gratefully. "Thanks so much. You're a lifesaver for entertaining him. There's only so much I can say _through_ someone."

Cameron laughed. "It's okay. He's a sweet man."

House was still watching her with wonder. "What?" she demanded.

"You can speak French."

She rolled her eyes. "It's on my resume! Besides, you can speak Spanish!"

"Yeah, but not French. French is classy. I think it's like the second most common language worldwide."

"That's why I picked it," she replied.

House was still on about it when they returned to Cameron's apartment after the party, and they sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"So, you don't speak any French?" Cameron asked him, as she leaned into his chest.

House shrugged. "I know the basics to get around probably. And then I know some phrases that will never be used, but I thought it'd be fun to learn."

She grinned. "Like?"

"Le singe veut-il une autre banane ?" _Does the monkey want another banana?_

Cameron giggled. "Does the monkey want another banana? You could totally use that."

"Really?"

"Sure. Become a French zoo keeper."

House snorted. "Oh yeah. Totally."

She sat up straighter. "Come on, what else?"

"Pouvez-vous me dire qui forted ?" _Can you tell me who farted?_

"Ew!" she squealed, wrinkling her nose. House laughed.

"Je me sens comme le gâteau de chocolat." _I feel like chocolate cake_

She nodded. "Chocolate cake would be good right now."

House pulled her back against him as she made to move. "We can get cake in a sec. I've got one more."

Cameron raised an eyebrow expectantly. House lowered his head to rest his chin on her shoulder, and Cameron turned her head to see him.

"Est-ce qu'on me permettrait de passer la nuit ?" _Would I be allowed to spend the night?_

Cameron blushed and smiled. "Oui," she whispered as he kissed her softly.

AN. Hope it wasn't too confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 5

"Cameron?"

Cameron sighed and got up from her desk where she was going over their latest patients file, and entered House's office.

"What?"

House innocently looked up from his PSP. "What are you doing?"

Cameron laughed, despite herself. "Working. Why?"

"Wanna get some lunch?"

She gave him a look and sat on his desk. "Lunch was two hours ago, Greg."

He pouted and ran his hand up her leg. "Coffee?"

"We have a patient who doesn't really have time for us to have coffee," she replied, smiling and swatting away his hand.

House sighed and stood up, slipping his hands around her waist. "Yeah, okay."

She grinned and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Besides, we're still having dinner tonight, right?"

"Right."

It was two weeks since the French benefit, and Cameron was still amazed at how much more comfortable House had become with their relationship.

"Now, tonight, we have a choice of Chinese or pizza," House said, and Cameron cocked her head thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna go with Chinese. We had pizza last week, and besides you always get onion on your pizza, and garlic bread. How do you expect me to kiss you if you've been eating onion and garlic?" she demanded, smiling.

House grinned suggestively. "You'll just have to kiss me now instead."

"We have a patient," she reminded him.

"With whom we can't do anything until Chase and Foreman come back with the test results."

Chase and Foreman met up at the end of the corridor and walked towards the conference room, discussing the tests. As they passed House's office, Chase did a double take and stood frozen, staring inside. Puzzled, Foreman doubled back to see what he was looking at and his jaw dropped.

"Am I hallucinating or are House and Cameron actually making out?" asked Chase.

"No, I see it too. I don't believe it, but I see it," Foreman replied.

In the office, House and Cameron broke apart, when Foreman's voice sounded out in a firm "Ahem!"

Cameron turned bright red and House tried to act nonchalant.

"Hey, what did the tests say?"

Chase stepped forward and handed him the results, still appearing shell-shocked. "Uh, MRI was clean. Angio revealed a clot, but I don't think that would have caused... uh, caused the seizure. Uh, what's going on?"

House and Cameron exchanged a glance and he shrugged. "You wanted to tell people. Here's your chance."

She made a face at him. "Thanks. Well, you see... um..."

House finally gave in and rescued her. "Cameron and I are dating."

"What he said," she added meekly.

Foreman nodded slowly. "For how long?"

"About six weeks now," Cameron said nervously.

"Who knows?" Chase asked.

"Wilson," House replied.

"And Zach," Cameron put in.

The two men seemed overwhelmed but nodded encouragingly. "Ok. Congratulations," Foreman finally told them.

"Thanks. Cameron, why don't you go start him on blood thinners and antibiotics to dissolve the clot?"

Cameron nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Do you ever call her Allison?" Chase asked his boss.

"Sure. When we're not at work," House said casually, heading into the conference room towards the whiteboard.

"House?"

He turned to face Foreman, who was standing in the doorway with his arms folded. "Don't hurt her again."

House nodded briefly. "I'm not planning on it," he said shortly, then began to write.

When House entered the clinic as slowly as he dared that afternoon, he grimaced to find a glowering Cuddy waiting for him.

"Hi, boss!" he said cheerfully as he approached.

"My office now!" she said through gritted teeth, stalking away.

House sighed heavily and reluctantly followed.

"Aren't you a bit early? I'm not planning any illegal procedures or tests 'till at least tomorrow lunch time," House snarked, sitting down.

Cuddy sat opposite him behind her desk and glared at him.

"That time of the month?" House guessed.

"No, it's not _that_ time of the month. Apparently, however, it is the time of the month that I find out one of my employees is dating one of _his_ employees!"

House sighed. "Ok, who ratted? Chase or Foreman?"

"Neither. One of the nurses saw your little... public display earlier. News gets around."

"Which nurse? Is it the fat redhead? 'Cause she's a real drama queen. Exaggerates everything."

Cuddy frowned. "House, come on. Dating Cameron? This can't end well."

"Sure it can. It probably won't, considering I have the relationship skills of Hitler, but it is possible."

She sighed. "House. Wilson told me about the last date you two attempted."

He moaned. "Ok, I get it. I was an ass. Yet she gave me another chance. It's been going for six weeks now. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, it means you haven't insulted her yet."

"So, what is this about? Are you telling me not to date her?"

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. "No. These past six weeks you've been less of an ass than you have in the past eight years. Just... keep it out of my hospital."

"Fine. Can I be excused now, Mom?"

"Sure. You've got patients in the clinic waiting."

Although the news that Greg House was dating Allison Cameron was the topic of much gossip, mostly the news was received with positive attitudes, and had died down by the time the two celebrated their five month anniversary in June.

"Greg, is that red dress you like here or at my place?" Cameron called to him from his bedroom as she dressed for dinner.

"It's here. Check the end of the closet," he called back.

"Got it!" she yelled triumphantly. "I swear, sometimes I feel like a divorced kid," she laughed as she emerged ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go.

House nodded. "I know what you mean. I never know where anything is."

After dinner, they walked along the streets hand in hand.

"You're quiet," Cameron remarked as they walked.

House smiled down at her. "I'm thinking."

She wrinkled her forehead. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Nothing bad," he assured her.

He stopped walking and she turned to face him. "What if you moved in with me?"

Cameron's jaw dropped. "What?"

"This way we have all our stuff in one place. It makes perfect sense."

Cameron was speechless. "Are you sure? This is a big step," she said cautiously.

"I know. We're ready for this. I love you."

Cameron chuckled, beaming as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I thought you knew," House frowned, wiping away a stray tear.

Cameron shook her head. "I thought... or hoped you did. But it's something different when you say it."

House smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Allison."

"I love you too."

"Will you move in with me?" he asked hopefully.

Cameron nodded, crying softly. "Yeah."

House and Cameron walked into the office together the next morning to find Chase and Foreman already there.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" House asked them sitting down and stealing one of Chase's bagels.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, why?" Foreman asked.

"Good. Then you're both free to help Cameron move in to my place," House said brightly.

Chase and Foreman both gave him looks of shock.

"Don't worry, Wilson's helping too," House added, getting up from his seat.

The three men ended up doing most of the work for the move. Cameron was at her place directing traffic, whilst House waited at his townhouse to direct them where to put various boxes. Most of Cameron's furniture was going into storage, as House's place was just not big enough. It didn't take long for Cameron to settle in, and while he was happier than he could remember being in a long time; there was an uneasy feeling in House's stomach that he just couldn't get rid of, but desperately tried to ignore.

AN. In case you can't tell, the next chapter is gonna be drama filled. I don't know how well I can write fights. Normally, I know it's gonna end in a big dramatic moment, and work backwards from there, so it can kinda go all over the place. Beware! If you don't understand something, or want to either make a positive comment or a recommendation please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Beware: Drama filled. May not make sense.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 6

**Three months later**

Cameron opened the front door and headed for the kitchen with groceries, the late September sunset shining through the windows. House was behind her, his face troubled.

"Greg, come on!" Cameron coaxed him, entering the living room to see him frowning at the television.

"It's no big deal!"

House raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I'll tell you that when it happens to you. Oh wait, it won't because you're not with someone eighteen years younger than you!"

"Greg, they don't mean to," she began, but he interrupted.

"No, they don't. But they do. They see us together, and they automatically jump to the conclusion that I'm your _father_. That doesn't bug you?"

"No. Because once they realise that you're not my father, they're very apologetic."

"So as long as they say sorry, it's no big deal."

Cameron sighed and leaned against the wall. "We've never had anyone be rude to us about our relationship. People just see what society's taught them to see. Everything we do is based on what society's taught us."

House looked at her. "So why are you with me?"

She looked stricken. "What?"

"Society tells us that we should be with people most like us. White's with whites; blacks with blacks; snobs with snobs; and young people with young people. So why are you with me?"

"There's exceptions in every society," Cameron replied.

House stood up and faced her. "Society's also taught us that we can use almost any means to get what we want. Slip someone a buck, beg a favour, use the extenuating circumstances, sleep with the boss."

Cameron paled. "You _can't _be serious!"

"Why not? Cuddy's always whining how tough it is to be a woman in this profession. It always pays to have friends in high places, drop names. That's why people want to work with the best. It makes others look good."

"Well, maybe _some_ women can do whatever it takes to get to the top, but I get where I am, and wherever I'm going by working my ass off!" Cameron said tightly, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't have the guts to do anything but hard work. You couldn't even sleep with your husband's best friend!"

Cameron felt the wind go out of her. "Can we not bring Joe into your little melodrama?"

House struggled to keep his temper in check. "Fine. But how about Ryan and Zach?"

"What do Ryan and Zach have anything to do with the fact you're self-conscious in public?" Cameron demanded.

"How can I not be when you insist on parading them under my nose?" House said furiously.

Cameron threw her hands up. "How? How is that possible?"

He pointed in the direction of their bedroom. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know your wedding picture and prom picture have the spots of honour on the dresser?"

"They're my pictures! Where do you want me to put them?" she demanded angrily.

"How about in a drawer? In a box? In the bin?!"

Cameron choked. "That's my wedding picture! And my prom was one of the best nights of my life, and it's the best picture I have with Zach!"

"Zach calls every week! Or you call him!"

"Because we're best friends!" she yelled.

"He's your ex-boyfriend!"

"So? Not everyone ends on bad terms."

"He still loves you!" House cried. "He told me that at the club. And you still love him."

Cameron desperately tried to keep herself from crying. "Yeah, I do. So what? Are you telling me that you don't still love Stacy?"

"Stacy doesn't call me every week!"

"So, what do you want me to do House?" she demanded, and House faintly registered the use of his surname, but his anger and insecurities overruled it.

"I want you to realise that you're with me. Get rid of the past!"

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Get rid of my best friend and my wedding? I'm sorry, Greg I am _not_ going to forget my husband!"

House glared at her and she angrily brushed away a tear that was beginning to fall, but her anger was clear even through her tears.

"And like you're one to talk, House."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled.

"It means you want me to fit however you choose into your life."

"Oh, that's a load of crap!" House fumed.

"Is it?" she demanded of him. "Let's think about this for a second. You ask me to move in with you, into _your_ house that you lived in with Stacy. You tell me to put all of _my_ furniture into storage, and then you get upset because I have a picture of my best friend and my dead husband in my room? It's not as though 

it's in the middle of the room where people see them as soon as they open the door!"

"That's crap. If you didn't want to live with me, you didn't have to say yes," he snapped.

"I _did_ want to live with you! I do! I love you! But that doesn't mean I want to give up everything I own, the furniture which was my _mother's_ to live in a place you lived with your ex-girlfriend in!"

"What's your point?"

"It means you want me, but you don't want this relationship. Last month, I had to tell my sister I had to work on her _thirtieth birthday party_, because you didn't want to fly to Chicago."

"Well, excuse me for not liking to fly. You could've gone, or did you need your _father_ to hold your hand on the big scary airplane?"

"No, because we're a couple. That's what couples do. They attend family events, meet family members, and support each other!"

"And here I thought it was just about the sex," House snarked.

Cameron stifled a sob. "Greg, come on. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Look, I'm sure Zach was more than happy to tell you about his parent's divorce, and his struggles as "the Irish kid" in an American high school; and I'm sure Ryan appreciated you holding his hand as he threw up from chemo and whatever. But I'm not gonna blurt out every thought and feeling I have to you. This isn't sixth grade, and I'm only physically crippled, not mentally."

"This has nothing to do with your leg!" Cameron insisted tearfully.

"Oh, everything's about my leg with everyone. If I'm in a bad mood, my leg must hurt. If I'm happy, I must be high on Vicodin. _Everything's_ about the leg! I guess it fits. In this society, retards go with retards; nerds go with nerds; and if you're messed up, dying or crippled, I guess you go with Allison Cameron!"

Cameron felt as though she'd been kicked in the stomach. "What?"

"My original theory was right. You may think you love me, just as you think you loved Ryan, but I'm just another charity case. And I sure as hell don't need your pity," House muttered darkly, staring at the floor.

Cameron stepped towards him, crying heavily. "You don't mean that," she said quietly. "I love you! And if something's going on, we can get through it. I know this can be scary sometimes, but we need to talk about things. You don't mean what you just said. I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. I always can."

House stared at her, her big blue eyes wide and full of tears and a little voice spoke up inside House that said she was right. Angrily and before he knew what he was doing, House reached out and struck Cameron around the head. Not ready for the heavy blow, she fell and hit her head on the end table. Startled, she began to cry in earnest.

House, stunned at what he had done, grabbed his car keys and headed for the door before he did anything else he'd regret.

Cameron knew her head was bleeding, but she didn't care. Once she felt like she could breathe again, she shakily rose and headed for the bedroom, where she packed her suitcases. She called a cab, and debated leaving House a note.

When the cab came and she got drove away into the darkened night, there was no note in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 7

Cuddy and Wilson were at her home that night. Cuddy cooked a romantic candlelight dinner, and everything was going well. After dinner, they sat talking, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Probably Jehovah Witnesses," Cuddy moaned, getting up and opening the front door. She gaped at the sight of Cameron, shaking, crying, and her head bleeding on her doorstep.

"Oh God. James!" she yelled.

It was hard to say who was more surprised, Cameron or Wilson to see each other, but Cuddy didn't wait for them to react before drawing Cameron and her bags inside.

"What happened, Allie?" Wilson asked her gently, inspecting her head, as Cuddy handed her a mug of tea.

In between sobs, she told them what had happened and they were horrified.

"I'll kill him," Wilson murmured when she had finished.

"I-I don't know where he is, but I-I just had to get out of there," Cameron explained. "I didn't know where to go."

Cuddy squeezed her hand. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to stay here tonight. From tomorrow, I'm giving you all the vacation time House owes you, which is about four months worth, and you're going to get out of here. Go anywhere, relax and let House come after you."

Cameron stifled a sob. "I- I don't know if I want him to come after me," she whispered.

When Cameron was shown to Cuddy's spare room, and enjoying a bubble bath, Cuddy tiredly showed Wilson to the door.

"I'd say we should do this again, but I might be in jail for House's murder," Wilson said dryly.

Cuddy shook her head sadly and closed her eyes. "He did it. He finally broke her."

Wilson sighed. "Let me know where she goes?"

She nodded. "I will."

At two fifteen am, a drunken House stumbled into the townhouse. He had seen Cameron's car outside, but the house was dark. He blearily fell onto the couch and passed out.

Cameron quietly entered Cuddy's kitchen the next morning, where Cuddy handed her a mug of coffee.

"So, any idea where you're gonna go?"

Cameron smiled slightly. The place where she had hit her head was sore and bruised, and there was a mark from his hand on her cheek.

"Home to Chicago, I think. My family's all gonna be there to celebrate my dad's birthday. I told them earlier I wasn't coming, but I thought why not?"

Cuddy nodded. "Good."

"And I could use the time to think."

"About?" Cuddy asked gently.

Cameron wiped away another tear. "It's just... if I have to constantly reassure myself that he loves me and reassure him that I love him... I don't think that's a relationship I want to be in. I'm not going to give up my best friend who just happens to be my ex-boyfriend, and my memories of my husband so House doesn't feel neglected."

"Good for you. Do you want me to call the airport and get you a ticket while you shower?"

Cameron smiled and hugged the other woman. "Thanks. For everything."

"Forget it."

"Ok. On the way to the airport, maybe you can give me the goss with what's going on between you and Wilson," she grinned and headed out of the room.

When House woke up the next morning, it was ten o'clock. It was a minute before he remembered why he was on the couch and all the awful things he had said the night before.

"Allie?" he croaked, heading into the bedroom. When he saw it empty he thought nothing of it, simply assumed she was already at work and got in the shower. It was another half an hour before he entered his office, and his first sign something was amiss was the silence of the coffeepot.

"'Morning!" Foreman greeted him. "Where's Cameron?"

House paused. "What, she's not here?"

"No," said Chase slowly, exchanging puzzled looks with Foreman.

Confused, House went into his office and sat down. Chase followed him. "Cuddy's been calling every ten minutes. She wants to see you in her office."

"Probably a case," House muttered, reluctantly getting back up.

On the way down to her office, he called Cameron's cell twice, to no avail. When he entered Cuddy's office, he found an extremely angry Cuddy and Wilson waiting for him.

"What the hell did you do?" demanded Cuddy as soon as he sat down.

House sighed in understanding. "You've seen Cameron. Where is she?"

"Holidays," replied Cuddy shortly.

House gaped. "What?"

"You owe her at least four months of holidays over the past three years. I gave the time to her. She can come back whenever she wants."

"You're kidding right?" House demanded. "You can't just send my employees on vacation!"

Cuddy fixed him with her stare. "Yes, I can. I can also send away your girlfriend after you hit her!"

House froze and Cuddy was furious. "I can_not_ believe you. Everyone told you specifically _not_ to hurt Allison! Here I was, thinking the worst you could do was say something insensitive, and you hit her! You _physically_ hit her!"

"What's with the Allison? Since when are you two such good friends?"

"Since she showed up on my doorstep in tears and bleeding, and then I stayed up all night with her."

"Where is she?" House demanded quickly.

"I'm not telling you. She needs time away from you, away from Princeton, away from work. She needs time to think."

House glanced at Wilson. "You know, don't you? What does she need to think about?"

Wilson took a moment to reply and when he did, his voice was cold. "She needs time to think if she really wants to be in a relationship where she constantly needs to convince herself that you love her, and she needs to reassure you that she loves you. If she wants to be with someone who wants her to forget her entire life before him."

"People have histories, House" Cuddy said. "If you can't accept that, maybe you need to let her go."

House silently stood up and left the room.

"Was it a case?" Foreman asked him when he came back.

House looked at him before answering. "No."

It was two days before Foreman and Chase cornered House in his office and demanded to know where Cameron was.

"Is she sick?" asked Chase worriedly.

"It's none of your business," House retorted, glaring at him.

"House, she doesn't answer her cell, and you're being even more of a jerk than usual. What's going on?" Foreman demanded.

House sighed quietly. "I don't know where she is. We had a fight and she left."

The men exchanged horrified glances. "So, you don't know where she is?"

"No. Cuddy and Wilson do, but they won't tell me."

"They might tell us," Chase offered, and he and Foreman decided to go down and ask Cuddy themselves. They returned five minutes later, stunned.

"She told you?" House asked, hazarding a guess by their expressions.

"You actually _hit_ her," Chase said quietly.

House took a deep breath. "Yeah. It was stupid, and I feel horrible about it. But I can't apologise because I don't know where she is!"

AN. Sorry, I know its a weird ending.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 8

Cameron landed in Chicago and caught a cab to her family's home.

"Allie!" cried Ted in surprise when he answered the door.

"Hi," she smiled, trying to hold back the sudden tears.

Ted simply pulled her into his arms for a hug, and let her cry. An hour later, she sat in the kitchen with her family as she finished filling them in on the events.

"I'll kill him," Alex announced darkly, his eyes stormy. Cameron jumped as he pounded his fist on the table.

Cameron sighed. "Alex, don't be like that. You didn't see him before he left. He was just as shocked as I was about what he did."

"That's not an excuse!" cried Bryan angrily.

"No, it's not. But I know him. He didn't mean to do it."

"They never do Allie," Sarah said quietly.

Desperately, Cameron appealed to her father. "Dad?"

Ted sighed. "I hate what he did to you, Gidget. But you've always been a good judge of character, and I know you wouldn't stay with him if he was violent, so I trust you."

"I'm really sorry, Allie," Sarah took her sister's hand.

Cameron shrugged. "It's fine. Everyone said from the beginning that it wouldn't last. We just proved them right."

"Do you still love him?" Alex asked.

His sister bit her lip. "Yes. I just don't know if I want to."

**Four weeks later**

"I need time off to go to Germany!" House announced, barging into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy looked up from her computer and raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

House sat down and handed her a sheet of paper. "There's a clinic in Germany that's done advanced ketamine research. They can fix my leg. And permanently. Not that other two month crap I got last time."

Cuddy seemed speechless. "What brought this on?"

House sighed. "I need to make some changes."

She paused, then nodded. "Ok. When do you leave?"

"Next week. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"Alright. Good luck."

House gave a brief nod. "Thanks."

When he'd left her office, Cuddy picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"I think losing Cameron may have lost House his mind."

Twenty minutes later, Wilson entered his friend's office. "What made you suddenly decide to go to Germany?"

House looked up at him from his PSP. "You talked to Cuddy."

Wilson sat down. "We're worried. You're not sleeping, you've lost all your...bark. Is it about Allison?"

House sighed heavily. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me, wasn't she?"

Wilson smiled. "Yeah."

"And I do love her. But I just got..."

"Scared?" Wilson supplied.

"Yeah. We go out and everyone looks at her. A beautiful young woman with an old cripple. She could do so much better than me, and she wants stuff I can't give her."

"Like?"

"Marriage, kids..."

Wilson was surprised. "She said she wants that?"

"No. But I know her. It sounds stupid, but I hate the fact that she belonged to someone else before me, you know?"

"So, find her! Track her down!"

House shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm not going to let her come back to how it was before. It has to be better. That's why I'm going to Germany."

The night before he left, House sat in his home, drinking scotch and mulling over how quiet it was without Cameron. After a sudden thought, he picked up the phone and dialled the number of his parent's home in Vermont.

"Hello?" his mother's cheerful voice rang in his ear.

"Hey Mom," he said quietly.

"Greg!" Blythe House sounded surprised and delighted to hear from her son. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Uh, actually that's why I'm calling. Could Dad get on the extension, please?"

Sounding worried, Blythe covered the mouthpiece and hissed to her husband in the next room.

"John! It's Greg, pick up the extension it sounds serious."

When his father was on the line, House took a deep breath. "Ok, the reason I'm calling is that I'm going to Germany tomorrow."

"Germany? What for, son?" asked John.

"There's a clinic that's been working on some stuff... they can fix my leg."

A stunned silence met these words, until Blythe breathed a sigh. "That's wonderful, Greg."

"Yeah, thanks."

"What brought you to this decision?" asked his father.

House massaged his temple. "Um, well... I've been seeing someone. For about ten months now, and a little while ago, we had a fight and she left. I haven't heard from her since."

"What's that got to do with Germany?"

"Who is she?" Blythe asked at the same time.

"You met her actually, when you came by last year. Allison Cameron."

"That young girl who works for you?" John asked him.

"Yeah. She's... amazing. But I screwed up, and she left."

"So, you're going to Germany?" Blythe sounded uncertain, and House tried to explain.

"Mom, she deserves so much more than I can give her. But I love her. Fixing my leg is a start so I can try and be what she deserves."

"And you don't know where she is?"

"No. When I come back, I'm going to find her, and try and make things right."

Blythe smiled at her end, though her son couldn't see. "It sounds wonderful, dear. If she really loves you, she'll come back."

"She does. She always has," House said quietly.

"Why don't you bring her up for Thanksgiving?" John suggested and House laughed.

"Yeah, alright."

"We'll call you in Germany," Blythe promised and then they hung up.

AN. I should probably explain why I wrote John the way I did. I know that he wasn't the best father, but I wanted to write him as someone who was in the army, and didn't quite know how to be an un-army guy- a dad. Hope you like it. Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 9

"When does he get back from Germany?" Sarah asked Cuddy, checking no-one was around where she was calling.

"His plane lands in an hour. How's Allison?"

Sarah sighed. "Awful. Not sleeping, barely eating, she hardly leaves her room."

"That can't be good. It's been six weeks!" Cuddy said worriedly.

"She misses him."

"That's a good sign. I just hope she won't faint when she sees his leg."

"So, is House happy the surgery worked?"

"I think so. He did it for her, so I don't think it's really sunk in yet. Not until he sees her."

"So, you're going to tell him where she's been?"

"Yeah. They deserve a chance to sort this out."

"Tell me about it. Oh, I gotta go. Allie's coming. See you soon, Lisa!"

"See you, Sarah."

House entered Cuddy's office two hours later, cane-free, limp-free but the shadows under his eyes leaving him worse for wear.

"How do you feel?" Cuddy asked as he sat down.

He shrugged. "Fine. Can you tell me where she is now?"

Cuddy smiled faintly. "I think six weeks is long enough time to stew in your guilt, so yes. She's in Chicago."

House nodded and stood up quickly. "Thanks. See ya."

"Wait!"

Cuddy reached into a drawer and handed him a plane ticket. House stared at it in wonder.

"Thanks."

She smiled and stood up, grabbing an overnight bag off the floor.

"You're coming?" House demanded.

"Yeah. Did you think we weren't gonna be there to see the big reunion?"

"We?" House turned to see Wilson, Chase and Foreman waiting in the lobby with their luggage.

He sighed and turned back to Cuddy. "Any chance I can leave you all behind?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go."

On the flight to Chicago, House spent the entire flight nervously thinking about what to say to Cameron when he saw her. _I'm sorry_ seemed too insignificant for what he had done; _please forgive me_ seemed corny and idiotic. By the time they landed, House had nothing, but figured the words would come. What he really wanted to know was _Do you still love me?_

When they reached the house, House apprehensively got out of the cab and approached the door.

Ted answered his knock, and after shaking hands with them all led them into the foyer.

"Allie's upstairs, I just sent Bryan to go and get her," he explained.

House felt a chill. "Does she know it's me?"

Sarah entered the room with Alex just in time to hear that last comment. "No," she chimed in.

"We figured the more of a surprise, the better."

While the others made small talk behind him, House kept his gaze fixed on the top of the stairs. When Cameron appeared however, he froze. It was obvious she had lost weight, and had dark circles under her eyes. She was pale, though when she saw House at the foot of the stairs, she turned paler than he had 

ever thought was possible. The conversations died as everyone watched Cameron slowly descend the staircase. Cameron's eyes widened as she realized House had no cane.

"Your leg!" she gasped when they were within speaking distance.

"Not important," House said simply.

She frowned. "Of course it is! How-?"

"No, it's not," House interrupted quietly. "What I'm doing now is important."

Cameron hesitated. "What- what are you doing now?"

House stalled. "I- I heard you used to be in love with this asshole; and I was just wondering if you'd replaced him?"

A smile spread across her face and she shook her head, beginning to cry. "He's irreplaceable," she whispered and House stepped forward and took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when they separated, and the words shocked House to the core. "I shouldn't have left."

He shook his head as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Yes, you should have. I'm so sorry, Allie. I love you."

She chuckled tearily. "I love you too."

He kissed her again until Foreman spoke up.

"Ahem."

They turned to face him, and he addressed Cameron.

"Hey, remember us?"

She laughed and pulled away from House to embrace Foreman and Chase. "Hi you guys."

"Can we talk?" House asked her quietly, and she nodded. Turning to Ted, she said,

"Can you guys entertain them for a while?"

Ted nodded and smiled. "Sure, babe."

"No embarrassing childhood stories," Cameron warned.

"Yeah. Save those for when we get back," House grinned and they all laughed.

Cameron led House through the house to her old bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"So, what happened to your leg?"

"I went to Germany. Otherwise I would've been here four weeks ago. There- there was a clinic they were doing more ketamine research. It's a guaranteed fixer."

Cameron looked amazed. "That's great!"

House took a step closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "I did it for you."

Cameron looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he could read the puzzlement in them. Sighing, he explained,

"I've felt like a complete idiot. Whenever I'm out with you, all I can think is that everyone must be wondering what the hell you're doing with me. This... losing you... it made me realise that I should be doing everything in my power to be someone you deserve."

Cameron fought back tears. "I never asked you to change. I love you for being you!"

"I know," he assured her quickly. "And I'm not going to change, believe me. But I wanted to do this... the leg. Ever since the infarction, I guess... Wilson was right. I used it as an excuse to be a jerk. I was hiding behind the leg, behind the cane, using it as an excuse not to get close to people. I don't need to hide behind it anymore, because you see straight through it all. Does that make sense?"

She laughed softly. "Yeah."

House ran his fingers through her hair, and suddenly paused, his fingers brushing the scar on her hairline from where she had hit her head when he'd hit her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, staring at it.

Cameron caught his hand and dragged it down. "It's okay. I knew you never meant it."

House shook his head. "It's just... I'm always worried I'm going to lose you. And then I did, and it was awful."

"I'm not going anywhere, you need to know that," she said gently. "If you have any doubts that I love you-"

"No, I don't," he interrupted. "I promise you that."

She gave a faint smile. "Besides, if anyone should be worried, I should worry about losing you."

"No one else wants me," he shrugged.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Not to another person. You may not realise, but in the three years I've known you, you've overdosed on Vicodin, been assaulted and been shot?"

"That's because of my wonderful social skills," House said sarcastically.

"Plus, you drive like an idiot and insult pretty much everyone."

"Not everyone!" House protested, pretending to be insulted.

"Vogler? The New Jersey Mafia? Marc Warner? Do any of those names sound familiar? You didn't get shot because of your humanitarian work!"

"No, I got shot because _some_ people can't deal with the consequences of their own actions!"

House looked around the room and closed his eyes. "The thing is... god, this is gonna sound so high school... I hate the thought you belonged to anyone else but me."

Cameron frowned slightly, then her eyes widened. "Are you jealous of Zach?"

"Maybe," House mumbled. "And maybe Ryan."

She smiled and kissed him. "Greg, I love you. Yes, I loved Ryan, and yes, I still love Zach, but you... what we have... it scares me sometimes. This is the greatest love I've ever known. Zach was my first love, and Ryan... he was my husband. When Zach and I broke up I was miserable. I really believed there was only one person for everyone. Ryan gave me hope that it wasn't like that."

"You're still in touch with Zach."

"He's become my best friend. He lives in Ireland! He's no threat to what we have!"

House sighed and sat down on her bed. "Aren't you going to want more from life eventually? Marriage, kids?"

She smiled and sat next to him. "Maybe. But can't we deal with that when it comes up?"

House have her a suspicious sidelong glance. "You want that now, don't you?"

Cameron blushed. "I don't know. It's not like there's a age limit on weddings."

"There is on babies."

"I never said I wanted babies."

House paused. "Yeah, well maybe I do."

Cameron was speechless. "What?"

"Maybe. One day. Soon. I'm not getting any younger, am I?" he asked pointedly.

Cameron grinned and kissed him. "No one's getting younger."

When they finally stood up to go downstairs, House abruptly stopped. "Oh yeah, we're going to Vermont for Thanksgiving."

"Fine," she answered casually. "We're coming here for Christmas."

House raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Ok."

Just before they reached the stairs, he stopped again, and pulled her to him. "When we get home, things are gonna change. I promise."

She considered him thoughtfully, then nodded. "Ok."

They stayed in Chicago for another two days, and House genuinely enjoyed spending time with Cameron's family. He found her siblings to be... just like her and as forgiving as their sister. Cameron was the life of the party, and happier than she had ever been. She loved spending time with her family, and to be back with House and stronger than ever, everything seemed perfect.

A few days after they returned to New Jersey, House came into the office where Cameron was working on the computer, and handed her a pile of realtor's brochures.

"What are these?" she frowned, staring at them.

House shrugged and perched himself on her desk. "I thought maybe we should start looking for a new place. Definitely something bigger. Something that's ours. What do you think?"

Cameron looked up at him and grinned happily. "That sounds great."

AN. Sorry, another sudden ending. House may be OOC but I thrive on big romantic gestures. No surprise BEAUTY AND THE BEAST is one of my all time fav Disney movies.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 10

A week before Thanksgiving, they found the perfect apartment, close to the hospital, with private roof access. They made an offer the day before they left for Vermont. The place was two bedrooms, and let in a lot of light, which had been Cameron's only requirement. They were planning to use the roof space to create an entertainment area, provided they got it.

Despite telling herself and House that they should think realistically and not get their hopes up, Cameron couldn't help but think of everyone she wanted to do with the apartment, to make it feel more homely as they drove up to Vermont.

"Are you nervous?" House asked her as they drove.

Cameron squirmed in her seat. "Maybe a little."

"Well don't be," he admonished her. "They've already met you remember? They'll love you even more. And my mom was really annoyed that I stuffed up yet another relationship."

Cameron smiled sightly. "My mom would have kicked your ass as soon as I turned up in Chicago."

"I was surprised your brothers and Ted didn't," House admitted.

"I had to do some interfering," she said sheepishly.

"And Zach?" House asked carefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Zach was Zach. He was going to go get you and drag you over. I told him you'd come when you were ready."

"So, did you just spend six weeks waiting for me to turn up?" House asked.

She laughed. "No. I spent six weeks moping, and wishing my mom was here."

When they pulled into the driveway of a widespread house in a tree-lined street, Cameron's eyes widened.

"Wow. This is beautiful."

"They bought this house when I was... sixteen, I think. My mom was tired of living on army bases, she wanted a home."

"Did you mind? Living on army bases, I mean?"

"I dunno. It was hard to make friends, because everyone moved a lot, but I read a lot. There wasn't much to do, but school work."

They got out of the car, House reluctantly, and Cameron nervously, and walked up to the front door.

"Hello?" House called as they entered, dumping their bags in the foyer, and grabbing Cameron's hand to pull her forward.

"Greg?" Blythe House suddenly appeared from a room Cameron guessed to be the kitchen, and her face lit up to see her son.

"Hi, Mom." House awkwardly hugged his mother, and Cameron hid a smile.

"Mom, this is Allison. Allie, you remember my Mom?"

"Yeah, hi," she said nervously, and Blythe embraced her warmly.

"It's so nice to officially meet you, Allison. I am so happy you and Greg patched things up. Come in, both of you. Your father's in the living room, Greg. Why don't you go sit down? I'm just serving dinner."

"Can I give you a hand?" asked Cameron.

"No, thank you dearie. You are sweet for offering."

"Suck-up," House whispered as he led her into the living room.

"Shut up," she replied, giggling.

"Hi, Dad," he greeted his father, who got up from his chair to greet the couple.

"Hello, Greg. How's the leg?"

"Fine. No pain, no gain. Dad, you remember Allison Cameron?"

John shook her hand and nodded. "Yes, it's nice to see you again."

They sat chatting and then House excused himself to the bathroom.

"You did the right thing," John told her quietly, once he was gone.

Cameron frowned. "Sorry?"

"By leaving. It was the right thing."

She flushed and John smiled. "Greg told us everything that happened when we rang him in Germany after the surgery. He loves you very much, you know. He's just... not one to express them."

Cameron smiled. "I know. I love him too, so much."

"I can tell. But losing you has made him appreciate you that much more, and it will make you stronger for it."

"I hope so," she said quietly.

As they heard House making his way back, John quickly changed topics. As they sat around that afternoon, having coffee, Cameron suddenly excused herself to answer her phone. After a minute, House followed her out to the porch where she was talking excitedly to whoever had rung.

"What's happening?" he asked her when she hung up.

Cameron beamed excitedly and bounced up and down. "That was the realtor. We got the apartment!"

House's jaw dropped and he picked her off her feet and squeezed her tightly. "That's great! So, what happens now?"

"We go see him when we get home, and sign the papers."

"Okay, I can get the boys to help us move in."

"Yeah, because they don't have a life," Cameron laughed, and he kissed her.

"I don't pay them enough to have a life."

"What's going on?" asked Blythe in bewilderment as they returned both grinning.

House exchanged a look with Cameron before answering his mother. "We just found out an offer we made on an apartment has been accepted."

"Congratulations!" John said sincerely.

"When will you move in?" his mother asked.

"Uh, before Christmas," Cameron answered. "Whenever we get a chance around work."

"I'm gonna get Wilson to help," House added.

They moved in with the reluctant help of Wilson, Foreman and Chase two weeks after Thanksgiving. They spent ten days in Chicago with Cameron's family for Christmas and Cameron was thrilled with all her gifts. House had given her a guitar, the same kind that her mother had taught her to play when she was twelve years old, just four years before she had died in a car crash.

"You should play something, Allie," Ted told his daughter when they all sat around in the family room relaxing.

Cameron laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" House asked her.

Her siblings joined in the badgering, and eventually, Cameron gave in.

"What would I play?"

"That song Mom wrote before she died," Alex said quietly.

Cameron strummed the strings thoughtfully than began to sing.

"_Some days the world just gets to be too much,_

_and the sky seems about to fall._

_my head is spinning around in circles,_

_that's part of life, after all._

_It's days like these I get in my car,_

_start the engine, drive away._

_Like I can disappear, leave it all behind,_

_forget it 'till another day._

_Where I go, oh I don't know,_

_I don't really seem to care._

_I find a tree, a bird, a star,_

_and to the world my soul I bare._

_Way up near the mountaintops,_

_where you can almost reach the stars._

_That's where you find the time to breathe,_

_in a crazy world like ours._

_It's days like these I get in my car,_

_start the engine, drive away._

_Like I can disappear, leave it all behind,_

_forget it 'till another day._

_Where I go, oh I don't know,_

_I don't really seem to care._

_I find a tree, a bird, a star,_

_and to the world my soul I bare._

_It's days like these I get in my car,_

_start the engine, drive away._

_Like I can disappear, leave it all behind,_

_forget it 'till another day._

_Where I go, oh I don't know,_

_I don't really seem to care._

_I find a tree, a bird, a star,_

_and to the world my soul I bare."_

"I like that one," Sarah smiled when she had finished.

"Mom would always go up to the mountains when she was stressed," Bryan nodded, remembering fondly.

"Or when we were driving her nuts," Cameron laughed.

AN. And ANOTHER weird ending. I'm sorry! Lyrics by me...


	11. Chapter 11

AN. Hey guys. There is more French in this chapter, but only one sentence so its ok. Translation included. Last weird ending too, I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 11

When Cameron and House returned to New Jersey after the holidays, Cameron focused her attention on decorating the apartment; and House focused _his_ attention on their forthcoming one year anniversary in February. He'd known since Thanksgiving when it'd become clear that his parents adored her (and that was before they'd sent her a porcelain fairy figurine for Christmas) what he was going to do, it just took time and thought to make it perfect.

On the morning of their anniversary, House informed her he had made reservations at an exquisite New York restaurant. Cameron was deeply impressed as she handed him his coffee.

"Wow, New York. If that's one year, how many years till I get to Paris?"

"Five," he grinned, moving away to get dressed.

They spent the day quietly, and in late afternoon, Cameron disappeared to change into a new dress she had bought for the night. It was a deep purple and hung simply off her slim figure. They had a pleasant meal, and then they ordered dessert. When Cameron's plate was set down in front of her, she gasped.

Written in chocolate sauce were the words _M'épouserez-vous?_ _Will you marry me? _She looked up at House in wonder.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Did-did you do this?" she asked him hoarsely.

He leaned over and looked at her plate and the words. "Funny. Mine only says Tinky-winky is gay. Talk about coming out to the public!"

She gave him an exasperated look and he shrugged. "Fine. Don't read my plate. Let's focus on yours."

Cameron laughed as he reached over and took her left hand.

"Allison Elizabeth Cameron, will you marry me?"

She nodded tearfully. "Yes."

House smiled and reached into his pocket, drawing out a small box. He removed the beautiful diamond ring from inside and slipped it onto her finger. Cameron leaned across and kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he told her sincerely.

Cameron grinned and leaned back in her seat, admiring her ring. "So, Tinky-winky's gay, huh? Who'd have thought?"

"I know. I've got ten bucks with Wilson on Poh being a transsexual. There's no way you can have a voice that soft and only have certain body parts."

She giggled and House smiled at her quietly. When they made the announcement on Monday morning to the office, everyone was thrilled, though surprised. House and Cameron quickly set the date for December, so that they could be married on what would have been Elizabeth Cameron's sixtieth birthday. Cameron managed to persuade House to write their own vows, and the wedding plans quickly began to take shape. Skye and Sarah were to be bridesmaids and they helped Cameron find her dress, a beautiful silk and lace gown, which fit her perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12

AN. Apologies to any readers named Nessie or Sandro. You'll understand.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House-related characters.

CHAPTER 12

The months flew by, and before she knew it Cameron was standing in her bedroom, looking at her reflection as Sarah carefully fitted her veil.

"Hello?"

The door opened and Cameron turned to see Zach standing there grinning at her.

"Thank God you're here! I was terrified you'd miss the ceremony!" Cameron cried, flinging her arms around him.

"Did you really think I'd miss my best friend's wedding?" he demanded.

"That was a good movie," Cameron grinned.

"Yeah, Julia Roberts in that bridesmaids dress? _Wow!_ Besides, I'm the man of honour! I have responsibilities! So, you getting cold feet? Is Greg okay with me being man of honour?"

Cameron laughed and swatted him. "I'm fine! And Greg is too. He wanted Angelina Jolie to be his best woman, but funnily enough, she turned him down. She sent us a nice letter and free tickets to her next movie premiere, though. I think Greg may die when he meets her."

"When's the premiere?"

"June. Should be interesting."  
"Why?"

Cameron grinned and lowered her voice, watching Sarah help Skye with her make-up.

"Ok, you're the first person I'm telling, so next time you hear it, act surprised. Got it?"

Zach nodded, frowning. "Ok."

"In June, I'll be six months pregnant."

Zach's jaw dropped. "Oh, wow! That's fantastic! What does Greg think?"

"I said, you're the first person I'm telling."

Zach laughed. "You should slip it into your vows." He put on a falsetto voice and pretended to hold a bouquet.

"_Greg, I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my soul mate, my friend, my boss, and the father of our unborn child. You're the most amazing man I've ever met- after Zach, and I know we'll be happy for the rest of our lives."_

Cameron laughed. "I would, but I'm going first and to be left at the altar would be humiliating."

Zach smiled fondly and kissed her lightly, then placed her veil down over her face. "I'm so happy for you, Lissy. He's a good guy."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Hey, how about baby names? Zach for a boy, and Zacherella for a girl?"

"Sure. That'll go to the top of the list. Right above Nessie, right below Sandro," she replied sarcastically.

"Geez, Allie. What kind of name is _Sandro_? You want the kid to be humiliated it's whole life?" he teased, and Cameron hit him playfully.

Ted walked his daughter down the aisle to _I promise to love you_, a song her mother had written for her own wedding. House beamed at the sight of his bride, and Cameron thought he had never looked handsomer than he did that day. She got through her vows without any mention of the baby, though she did briefly consider slipping it in, just to see his reaction.

When she had finished, House took a deep breath, reached into his pocket, pulled out palm cards and cleared his throat. Cameron's jaw dropped slightly as House began to read his vows _in French_. It was clear he had been practising 

for months as he promised to love her, care for her, and surprise her for as long as he lived.

She glanced passed House to Wilson, who caught her eyes and gestured upwards. Cameron followed his gaze, and noticed a slide show on the wall, translating his vows into English for the guests.

"I can't believe you," she murmured after he had kissed her whilst the guests applauded.

"Yeah, well. For all they know, I was telling you that my mother's dress made her look like Jane Fonda; and then describing everything I was gonna do to you when we get home tonight."

Cameron laughed and kissed him again. At the reception, everyone ate, drank, made teary speeches, and then House reluctantly led his bride onto the floor for their first dance.

"I've got one thing to tell you I couldn't fit into my vows," she said teasingly as they danced.

"Poh's a transsexual?"

She giggled. "Yes, that's what I wanted to say in my wedding vows. That and Angelina Jolie called the house this morning looking for you. She's leaving Brad for Poh."

"Shocking. Think of the children!"

Laughing, Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not. But speaking of children..."

"What?" he pressed as she trailed off.

"Greg, I'm pregnant."

She watched him carefully as he slowly turned her around.

"Twenty bucks says it's a boy," he said finally.

Cameron grinned. "Fine. But what if it's a girl?"

"It won't be. It'll be a boy."

"Humour your wife," she pressed.

"If it's a girl, and she looks anything like you, I'm locking her up until she's twenty-five."

"My Dad tried that with me. It only lasted about three hours. Any kid of ours won't even last that long."

"What do you think of calling it Poh until we find out the sex?" he suggested.

"Sure, why not?" she replied exasperated.

"And when he's born, I'm liking Wyatt. Get it? Wyatt House? I think it has promise."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Yeah, promise of our child getting his ass kicked."

"You don't think our son could become President with the name Wyatt House?"

"I don't think any child of ours could become President with a father with zero social skills, no matter what we name them," she chuckled.

"What about vice-president?"

"If we were Republican, maybe."

House grinned. "What about Angelo?"

"Veto."

"You can't veto," he frowned.

"Watch me."

"Oh, so this is how it's gonna be now, huh? We tie the knot, and you take charge?"

"Yep," she grinned.

"Wish I'd known that sooner. I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of learning French."

"You should have said them in Pig-Latin," she giggled.

"Hey! What about Oh-Pay House!"

Cameron sighed in frustration. "Are you going to be like this for the next nine months?"

He considered it thoughtfully and nodded. "Yes. I can find many amusing names to humiliate our child with."

Despite herself, Cameron laughed again and kissed her husband. "For every _sensible_ name you think of, and by sensible I mean a name you would actually consider naming our child, I'll watch an Angelina Jolie movie. Ok?"

House grinned. "Okay. One more goof-off?"

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

"What about... Voldemort. Or Adolf? It comes with power and demands respect."

Cameron moaned. "Greg, this is your last chance!" she warned.

He smiled softly and pulled her close. "Nah. I'm already on my last chance. I won't blow this one."

She smiled into his shoulder as they slowly danced. "I know."

The End


End file.
